


Drink

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [22]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Iwashimizu is worried about Mr Yoshida.[Prompt 22 – Wine]





	Drink

A black metal water bottle, 1.5 litre capacity. It's always in Mr Yoshida’s hand, and he sips from it constantly. Iwashimizu only knows this because he has noticed this habit of the teacher’s, and it confuses him. Because everyone else uses plastic, clear bottles, and he is the only exception.

But he forgets about it in the end, supposing that the teacher just prefers these types of bottles.

At least, until one day at the training camp.

Mr Yoshida goes wandering off after their meal at the hotel, walking into the shopping centre. Coach Komori gives everyone an hour of free time, and Gion drags Iwashi towards the shops (“I wanna get a souvenir for my mom!” Gion yells). And they have only just wandered into one of the food stores when he sees Mr Yoshida again.

He’s stood in front of the alcohol, studying the bottles. Iwashimizu drags Gion out of the store before they get noticed, and they go to get a gift for Gion’s mother.

And then that evening, Iwashimizu walks into the kitchen of their hotel to ask for some tea, and he freezes in the doorway. Mr Yoshida has a funnel in the neck of his bottle, pouring red wine into it.

His eyes go wide. So… he’s using this bottle so no one can see it’s red wine he’s drinking. And… is he always drinking alcohol instead of water.

Oh shit… is he an alcoholic?

“S-Sir?” he whispers.

Mr Yoshida jumps, spilling wine all over the counter. “Iwashimizu? What… what are you doing?”

“I wanted to get some tea. Um… do you always… is there always wine in your bottle.”

Mr Yoshida looks like he’s about to throw up. “That isn’t any of your business.”

Iwashimizu sighs, so worried about him. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
